At the present time, form-wound stator coils for elevated temperature use are made from served wire which is formed into coils, then wrapped with mica tape. The coils are impregnated with a resin, typically by a vacuum-pressure impregnation (VPI) technique. This method, while producing excellent coils, is nevertheless slow, labor intensive, and expensive. Great benefits could be realized if a technique and a material could be developed that would enable coils of various sizes and configurations to be coated in an automatic or semi-automatic fashion with insulation that had properties adequate to meet the stringent electrical and mechanical requirements for stator coils.